ratchetfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Cronk
Cronk era il capo ammiraglio della Stazione Spaziale Apogee e un personaggio di supporto al servizio della Forza di Difesa di Polaris, insieme all'inseparabile compagno Zephyr. Storia Passato Cronk e Zephyr furono assegnati insieme per la prima volta all'Avamposto di Zenith durante l'Intrusione Phylax, e da allora hanno combattuto fianco a fianco in 6.132 battaglie tra cui 19 guerre galattiche, tre scontri interstellari, un malinteso planetario e una lite lunare. Ci fu un'occasione in cui Cronk era di stanza sull'Altopiano Folstoid durante l'Emancipazione Torfolax. Zephyr e lui dovevano conquistare la raffineria di Gelatonium perché se ne potesse portare un po' all'armeria Meridian. Ma nessuno di loro aveva fatto i conti con i Draghi di Letame Non-morti. Sebben fossero meno armati e meno numerosi, si gettarono lo stesso in battaglia armati solo di uno Sporcrugginoso e carta igienica rubata sul retro della latrina di Igliak. Combatterono sette giorni e sette notti (Zephyr se lo ricorda perché quel mercoledì si perse l'oloprogramma d'antiquariato finché non furono tutti distrutti). Per fortuna poterono trasmettere un SOS grazie a una vecchia candela e al "persistente" meteorismo di Cronk dovuto ad alcuni Spaceburger. Durante un'altra missione, in una notte tempestosa e buia, lui e Zephyr si infiltrarono nel covo di Ulysses L. Ironfist. Entrarono rapidamente fermandosi solo per ballare con una certa Ariet, quando all'improvviso shuriken traballanti volarono dappertutto. Era un'imboscata. Si ritrovarono con le spalle contro il muro, fatto che spinse Cronk a ricorrere a una tecnica imparata nel suo primo giorno da cadetto per salvarsi. Successivamente entrarono al servizio di Max e Talwyn Apogee. ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione '''Cronk': "Allarme intruso! Allarme intruso! Intruso! Sto andando bene?" Zephyr: "Resta nel personaggio, maledetto stupido" Cronk: "Ah, già. Allarme intruso! Allarme intruso! Allarme intruso!" '-Cronk e Zephyr' Ha detto a Ratchet e Clank che i Termoseparatori erano attivi e che perciò avrebbero fatto meglio a cessare le loro attività giovanili per tornare da dov'erano venuti. Quando gli eroi nuotano nel lago della Stazione Spaziale Apogee, Cronk afferma che probabilmente erano storditi da musica rap e man mano che si avvicinano invita Zephyr ad attivare le Torrette a Fusione. Una volta disattivato il generatore di campo primario ammette che sia lui che Zephyr erano una preda facile. Alla fine vengono raggiunti e cercano di attaccarli, ma finiscono per sbattersi addosso reciprocamente. Cronk spiega ai due chi era Max Apogee e si teletrasporta via con Zephyr e Talwyn per andare su Ardolis. Sostiene che per far partire l'Artefatto Lombax servano solo un paio di batterie nuove, definendosi un vero esperto di storia Lombax e che l'oggetto era in realtà un raggio zombie mortale capace di distruggere la vita in tutta la galassia. Per questo sprona Ratchet a non attivarlo. Su Rykan V aiuta a combattere i Drofidi fuori dallo Spazioporto. È lui a piazzare le cariche per abbattere la porta che impedisce il proseguimento, sebbene inizialmente dimentichi di azionarle. Commenta di non aver visto un'esplosione così dall'Intrusione Phylax e segnala l'arrivo di nuove forze nemiche. La sparatoria che segue è incredibile, a tal punto da equiparare quella della Disputa degli arachidi su Praxus 7, ma alla fine Ratchet riesce a entrare nello Spazioporto. Su Sargasso lo invita ad osservare i numerosi fossili giganti, ma viene catturato dalle forze imperiali con Zephyr e Talwyn e portato alla Prigione di Zordoom, dove finisce nell'area dei droidi e poco dopo nel compattatore di rifiuti. Viene salvato appena in tempo dalla Markaziana. Lui e Zephyr aiutano di nuovo Ratchet e Clank contro i Drofidi alle Rovine di Cragmite. Mentre scendono, Cronk dice che tutto questo gli stava ricordando quella volta in cui avevano fatto un salto ad alta quota con un Lombax e il suo amico robotico. Distrugge il campo di forza per raggiungere uno dei cannoni su richiesta di Talwyn e successivamente i generatori esterni dell'altro, per permettere a Ratchet di spegnere gli scudi di sicurezza. Sostiene che l'esplosione sarebbe stata vista sin da Sargasso. Dopo uno scontro con i Cragmiti, Cronk perde la testa e Zephyr cerca inutilmente di riattacargliela. Dato che il suo attivatore neurale è danneggiato e che la riparazione avrebbe chiesto parecchio tempo, Ratchet e Clank proseguono da soli verso Meridian City. I due robot da guerra tornano comunque per l'attacco finale a Lombax City. Cronk avvisa di fare attenzione ai missili inceneritori e suggerisce al Lombax di usare un cavo di alimentazione nelle vicinanze per arrivare a un Magna Cannone. Promette fuoco di copertura pur sostenendo di essere troppo vecchio per tutta questa frenesia ma ammettendo di adorare l'odore delle carcasse dei Drofidi, che li stavano attaccando da una posizione sopraelevata. Segnala l'arrivo di Cragmiti dal campo di forza e ascolta il discorso di Tachyon, invitando successivamente Ratchet a girare il ponte per Talwyn e sostenendo che Max sarebbe stato orgoglioso della sua prima violazione di proprietà. Contribuisce ad attaccare il Trono di Tachyon durante la resa dei conti e dopo la vittoria finale accoglie insieme agli altri il Lombax nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Recita nel ruolo dell'imperatore, indossando il Dimensionatore e giocando con Zephyr. Alla fine assiste al sequestro di Clank da parte degli Zoni. ''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo '''Cronk': "Mm... rrr... mm... rrrr" Zephyr: "Cronk! Cronk, svegliati, stupidone!" Cronk: "Hm, eh? eh? Che... che è successo? Aspetta! Ehi. Ehi... cos'è quella roba?" Zephyr: "Sono i riconoscimenti. Ti sei addormentato ancora durante il gioco" '-Cronk e Zephyr' Durante i titoli di coda viene svegliato da Zephyr e chiede cosa fossero quelle scritte lungo lo schermo. Dopo aver saputo che si trattava dei riconoscimenti invita l'amico a saltarli, siccome non aveva più il controllo sulla vescica. Resta stupito nel vedere quanta gente aveva lavorato alla creazione del gioco, siccome ai suoi tempi si faceva tutto con tre robot, un taccuino e qualche cavo. Inoltre erano sufficienti un tasto e un joystick e, se si rompevano, si poteva solo soffiar via la polvere e riprovare. Decide di zittirsi e di leggere i titoli di coda, a patto che poi si rigiochi in Modalità Sfida. Guardia ministeriale I due robot diventano le guardie del corpo di Artemis Zogg ma durante il servizio vengono visti dormire. Ci penserà il loro datore a risvegliarli con un sonoro battito di mani. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits ''"Huh, che cos'era?" '-Cronk' In accordo con il Generale Glahm, irrompono nel Penitenziario di Vartax distruggendo una guardia, dopo essere rimasti nascosti nel settore per nove mesi. Cronk chiede a Ratchet se fosse pronto per un'evasione in vecchio stile e quando l'Agoriano rimane indietro per garantire agli altri la fuga sprona il Lombax a muoversi. Chiede a Zephyr dove avessero parcheggiato e sulla nave gli risponde che ovviamente aveva portato il detonatore con cui far saltare in aria Vartax. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''"Hey, sono perfettamente in grado di -- wow, una stazione spaziale!" '-Cronk' Tornato alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, fa un bagno con Zephyr e lamenta il fatto di come ai suoi tempi non esistesse olio e per lavarsi si doveva rubare il burro ai compagni. Quando Clank chiede perché avessero atteso così tanto prima di contattare Talwyn, Cronk spiega che Zogg li stava tenendo d'occhio come un Sempreverme paranoico, per cui hanno esaminato la situazione sino a quando non sono stati capaci di interloquire con miss Apogee. Volevano mandare Glahm, ma una volta saputo che il duo era lì hanno dovuto chiedere al generale di escogitare qualcosa. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories ''"Ricevuto, signora. D'accordo, andiamo!" '-Cronk a Talwyn' Cronk partecipa all'attacco alla Nave da guerra di Zogg. A un certo punto si chiede che fine abbia fatto Talwyn, siccome non riusciva ad agganciare la sua unità di navigazione. Ricordandosi di averla vista avvicinarsi alla nave, decide di provare a cercarla; Sasha però gli comunica che a quanto pare si è schiantata. Il robot non lo ritiene possibile, dato che Talwyn è un pilota eccellente, e inizia a disperarsi, siccome aveva promesso a Max che l'avrebbe protetta. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''"Sono con te, miss Phyronix. Carburante o no, sono con te fino alla fine" '-Cronk a Sasha' Su Veldin localizza una forma di vita Lombax nel Centro di Difesa Planetaria e capisce che si tratta di Ratchet. Clank spiega che la nave di Zogg è stata distrutta e Cronk capisce che Talwyn è morta. Consola il Lombax dicendogli che lei sapeva quanto lui le tenesse e alla fine si reca con l'eroe e Sasha alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, sostenendo che Talwyn avrebbe voluto fermassero Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes Cronk torna al fianco di Zephyr e aiuta a combattere i Mr. Zurkon prima della sconfitta di Zogg. Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno ''"Ehi, pivelli! Ho fatto partire lo scanner termico! Sembra che siate proprio sopra di lui! O forse è lui sopra di voi. Qualcuno è avvantaggiato, insomma. Quindi, ecco, comportatevi di conseguenza" '-Cronk al gruppo' Dopo il rapimento di Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious, Cronk e Zephyr seguono Ephemeris sino a Magnus, solo per ritrovarsi intrappolati in un campo di asteroidi. Ciò non impedisce loro di mettersi in contatto con i quattro, inviando una Piattaforma di comunicazione delle industrie Apogee fuori dalla stazione di ricezione. Cronk saluta Ratchet e spiega che ne hanno installate delle altre un po' ovunque sul pianeta, oltre ad aver preso il controllo di un vecchio satellite per seguire gli spostamenti del gruppo in attesa di soccorsi. Ha consigliato la ricerca di un luogo sicuro e avvisato Nefarious che l'avrebbe tenuto d'occhio. Nel frattempo compila un modulo online per accedere al database galattico della Sala della Conoscenza inviando i dati della carta di credito ma rifiutando offerte di partner esterni, e nota la presenza di indici gravitazionali fluttuanti in tutte le Piane di Aldaros. Si complimenta per la distruzione dello Scagnozzo Gravitazionale, ritenendo la sovversione delle leggi della natura una cosa vergognosa. A Boscosecco dice a Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious che sicuramente avrebbero trovato il Comandante Spog nel N.E.S.T., e che ci si giocava il gomito al riguardo. Poi suggerisce di usare lo Spaccasberla per neutralizzare dei massi sulla strada e li informa che gli scanner avevano rilevato degli Scagnozzi in un vecchio accampamento minerario Tharpod sotto di loro. Per raggiungerlo bisogna calarsi in un condotto d'accesso, ma Cronk non capisce come fare. Mette allerta gli eroi sui macchinari lasciati accesi dai Collezionisti e quando trovano la piattaforma ferroviaria rassicura sul fatto che li avrebbe portati dritti da Spog. Ma il sentiero viene bloccato da un Sempreverme e Cronk chiede a Zephyr che fare, dato che non voleva comunicare a Talwyn il divoramento dei suoi amici. Si accorge che la strada principale per il N.E.S.T. è bloccata e che gli Scagnozzi di Spog stanno attaccando i Tharpod. Dopo la Rotaia da Grind spiega che l'ingresso dell'unità di smistamento è subito dietro la prossima curva, per cui avrebbero dovuto infiltrarsi nell'area di carico principale senza troppi problemi. Quando ce la fanno Cronk è molto soddisfatto e informa che il Comandante Spog vigila sull'intera struttura, per cui probabilmente si trovava nei paraggi. Esprime anche i complimenti alla squadra a seguito della vittoria sul Signor Perkins. Il gruppo arriva a Octonok Cay e Cronk li avvisa che nella Foresta Terawatt c'è un laboratorio di ricerca condotto da un certo dottor Frumpus Croid, per cui potrebbe essere lui l'artefice di tutto. Inoltre sostiene di aver raccolto tracce di calore probabilmente appartenenti a un'imbarcazione da pesca (il che avrebbe esplicitamente segnalato la presenza di Tharpod) e che sia Nevo Binklemeyer colui che tira i fili di Ephemeris. Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious vengono attaccati da un Sepiad e il robot da guerra si lascia prendere dal panico, non avendo idea di come trattare una simile creatura. Si congratula con il gruppo per avercela fatta e una volta letto il curriculum di Nevo dice che gli ricorda molto i primi anni di Tachyon; sul W.A.S.P. li incita a distruggere i caricatori e quando sarebbe crollato tutto a ricorrere al metodo dell'improvvisazione, proprio come si faceva ai suoi tempi. Quando il W.A.S.P. è in procinto di precipitare, Cronk commenta ironicamente che a quanto ne sa lui la propulsione verticale è indispensabile per contrastare la gravità e dopo che i quattro cadono chiede se stessero bene; quando arrivano al faro spiega che dall'altro lato c'è un tombino che porta dritti alla stazione ferroviaria. Resta sorpreso nel vedere che il Re Sepiad è ancora vivo dallo scontro in acqua e chiede a Zephyr di spegnere i monitor per paura di cosa sarebbe accaduto. Suggerisce a Ratchet di guardarlo negli occhi per mostrargli chi comanda, e una volta ucciso dice che senza il loro re gli altri Sepiad si sarebbero allontanati da Octonok. Resta allibito dai Decatoni emanati dalla Foresta Terawatt e ribadisce che Nevo proprio non gli va giù per il fatto che se l'era presa con delle creature indifese. Nei Campi di Rossa suggerisce di inserire il frammento di cometa nel ricettacolo di energia e di usarlo per alimentare un Guardiano con cui filare dritti alla Sala della Paradossologia. Spulcia nell'archivio brevetti dei Guardiani del Dr. Croid e trova i progetti che spiegano passo dopo passo come attivarli e usarli. Durante la guida, si dimentica di dire al gruppo di ripristinare la matrice di controllo e Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious si trovano in balia del gigantesco robot, che grazie a un Ricollocatore Umorale Craniale viene prontamente controllato. Cronk illustra come avrebbero ricompilato la matrice del Guardiano per trasportarli alla centrale energetica dell'Esploratorium dove, ripristinando il flusso di corrente, il sistema sarebbe stato in grado di rimuovere il blocco. Quando ciò avviene, si complimenta con loro per la riuscita e li invita a raggiungere la Sala della Paradossologia prima che arrivino i rinforzi. Gli eroi partono con l'Ornitottero e Cronk avvisa che stavano abbandonando la troposfera di Magnus, oltre al fatto che 30 anni fa il Ministero dei Trasporti di Polaris gli aveva revocato la patente. Suona il clacson quando li vede passare davanti all'astronave e dice che là fuori era una vera pacchia. A Uzo City traduce la trama di Bagogg e i Loki e avvisa della vicinanza a un accampamento nemico. Al Plateau Vilerog dice al gruppo che avevano raggiunto il binario principale e invita a tenere duro perché li avrebbero aiutati a superare le difese esterne cambiando le rotaie; inoltre, stavano per mandare dei rinforzi del tutto impensabili: il Comandante Spog. Durante il combattimento con il maestro, Cronk ha fornito informazioni per affrontare il Grivelnox. Lui e Zephyr riescono finalmente ad arrivare su Magnus grazie a Lawrence, e la prima cosa che il robot da guerra fa è puntare la sua arma contro Nefarious, ordinandogli di stare fermo. Alla fine lascia il pianeta su Ephemeris, insieme agli altri, dimenticando dove si trovasse e chi fossero le persone con lui. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus "Non trattiamo con i criminali, Prog! Preparati ad andare incontro al tuo destino per mano di Cronk e Zephyr!" '-Cronk a Neftin Prog' Cronk e Zephyr sono assegnati alla Nebulox 7 per scortare Vendra Prog al Penitenziario di Vartax. Si addormentano sul ponte e vengono svegliati da Ratchet e Clank, dato che era giunta l'ora di togliere il Criosonno dalla cella di Vendra. Cronk chiede se fosse davvero necessario dato che la strega non faceva altro che creare problemi, come quando rapì tutti quei Teracnoidi e colpì tanti cittadini indifesi. Una volta sveglia, la Prog manomette la corrente e Cronk ribadisce che svegliarla è stata una pessima idea, chiedendo a Ratchet se stesse bene quando finisce nello spazio e violando il sistema che gestisce i propulsori di una delle ali per disattivarli e permettere al Lombax di procedere. Dopo che Thugs-4-Less attacca la Nebulox, Cronk capisce che erano lì per far evadere Vendra e li affronta con tenacia, nonostante il consiglio di Ratchet di lasciare perdere. Sia lui che Zephyr vengono catturati dai Prog, che li legano sul ponte e fanno esplodere la nave. Mentre Ratchet e Clank sono risucchiati fuori per una crepa nel vetro, i due vecchi robot da guerra rimangono dentro e periscono nella distruzione della Nebulox. I loro spiriti vengono visti nel Museo di storia intergalattica, dove Cronk sta giocando a fare lo spettro e dice a Zephyr che anche nell'aldilà restava un vecchio catorcio, proponendo infine di andare al cimitero dei robot per conoscere qualche droidessa. Aspetto Era particolarmente difettoso e il suo corpo cadeva spesso a pezzi (ad esempio le braccia si staccavano dal busto). Il colore principale era il bianco, ma spalle, braccia e alcune parti del viso erano blu. Aveva un occhio rosso e anche un'antenna del medesimo colore. Le gambe e le braccia avevano una particolare lunghezza. Personalità Cronk soffriva di senilismo e dimenticava spesso cosa doveva fare. Nonostante l'ingenuità, principale causa dei continui richiami da parte Zephyr, era molto altruista e determinato a difendere gli altri. Combattimento Pur necessitando di un bel rimpiazzo alla valvola, sapeva farsi valere in campo con un fucile a colpi singoli. Citazioni *''Ahahahahahahah! Affermativo pivello, fai strada'' *''Fa attenzione impertinente, attento'' *''Fuori dalla mia proprietà!'' *''Denunciami, perché voglio tenermi un pezzo originale del mio corpo'' *''Occhio alla penna, pivelli. Siete nel suo territorio ora'' *''Tutto quello che c'è da sapere per sopravvivere in un ambiente alieno ostile!'' Apparizioni * Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione * Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (apparso) * Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo (voce, apparso) * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes * Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno * Ratchet & Clank: Nexus * Ratchet & Clank (PS4) (menzionato, apparso) Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Nexus